Flip a Coin
by Lila Nightengale
Summary: Heather never thought that she would have a Coin, let alone find him. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't an asshole. Alejandro didn't expect to find his Coin when he signed up for this show, but now that he has he doesn't want it to get in the way of the game, unless it's in his favor of course. How long will the two of them fight instinct? Takes place throughout World Tour
1. The Begining of Something

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any part of the Total Drama Franchise, merely the plot of this story. All recognized Total Drama Characters belong to their proper owners. Which is not me. If I did own Total Drama, AleHeather would be Canon already.

So this is a story that popped into my head as I was watching World Tour, and since AleHeather is awesome I decided to write it. I post this story on my tumblr as well but I post parts instead of actual chapters. So I should be able to update this at least once a week regularly but it could be sooner if I have a lot of free time to write. I would really like your feedback! So read and Review please!

When Heather was in middle school, she had to sit through a lecture about 'Finding'. She had rolled her eyes, huffed, and crossed her arms, annoyed with the waste of time. The teacher had tried to convey the importance of 'Finding' to the hormonal preteens. Heather hated how everyone spent sooo much time on 'Finding'. It was just another way of saying Soulmates, big whoop. It was all stupid in Heather's opinion. Who cared about Coins and Gears? Love was just another weakness to exploit when manipulating people. Heather's parents were Gears, two people who were almost complete opposites, but with just enough in common to flow perfectly. They were a source of constant embarrassment. Hopelessly devoted with each other, they never turned down a chance to act lovey-dovey. It got old. Quickly.

There were two types of 'Finders'. Gears -who tended to come to balance naturally- and Coins -working in sync to whatever they wanted.

Heather herself is a Coin, a person with a matching side. But she doesn't know it just yet. In middle school, she flirted and schemed, laughed and manipulated, until she became the queen bee of her middle school. In High school, she dethroned the Queen and her reign continued. When she is sixteen she joins Total Drama, and after that are some of the most embarrassing years of her life.

It's when she is eighteen and on Total Drama: World Tour that she gets completely screwed. Two words. Alejandro Burromuerto. When they are chasing the douchebags, she doesn't really notice him. Or she doesn't really look into his eyes or touch him at least. But when he gets off of the bus, charming the fallen girls-andboys!-, they lock eyes for a moment. And that's all it takes. Her brain short-circuits and her flesh in covered in goose bumps. She finds herself thinking one thought. _'Mine.' 'Minemineminemineminemine' _continuously going through her head. She blanches, not liking the feeling of being uncomfortable in her own skin. She gets on the plane and avoids him and glares. His flirting with the other girls bothers her in a way that nothing has ever bothered her before. She hates Lindsiot and the surfer chick even more than she did before. Didn't they know what was off limits? Even if she wasn't going to admit to being his Coin does Not mean that they can touch him as they like!

Alejandro Burromuerto has glided his way to the top in most things in life, and he doesn't expect Total Drama to be much of a challenge. He has studied every season and figured out almost everyone's weaknesses. The only real competition he can see that might be a problem is Heather. He steps off of the bus and immediately turns his charm on. Boys and Girls alike are drawn to the famous Burromuerto charm. He glances at the Asian girl and gets the shock of his life. This clever minx, the competitor who he sees as his biggest competition, is his Coin. Fuck. '_Mine. Mi Angel, Mi amor, Mineminemine'_ He knows that she is aware of this… incident as well. She avoids him on the plane and glares when he flirts with the other girls. What she doesn't know is that he feels the same way about how she is sitting next to two _obviously_ inferior boys and does not move away. It calms him some to know that all of her attention is on him. **_As it should_**_** be**__._ The best thing, he decides, is to remain focused on the game.

He easily charms and woos the girls, even with Heather and their boyfriends near. He uses the tour to test the waters, as it were, he wants to see how sensitive Heather is to him. She avoids standing next to him and he wants to know if she is as affected by him as he is by her. When the surfer, Bridgette, falls into his lap, he sees Heather's head snap to glare at them and he doesn't try to hide his smirk. He keeps the girl there to see how she will react. She seethes and turns away. So it seems that he is not the only one fighting instinct. Interesting.

He finds himself sitting next to her in the dinning compartment and it would be so simple to move his hand slightly to feel her skin against his hand. He doesn't of course, his self-control is amazing.

It's after the musical number that he finally manages to corner her. She was actively avoiding him but he catches her off guard near the confessional. "Hola, chica." he greets familiarly. This was his Coin after all, he assumes he can go forgo the unnecessary introductions. His is, it appears, wrong. She bristles immediately and glares so fiercely that Alejandro can feel her heat.

"I am _Not_ your 'chica'. Got it, Ale-whatever? I intend to win this stupid game and if you value your life you will stay away from me!" She burns with passion and anger and Alejandro cannot help but find it incredibly attractive. At least they are in agreement in ways of competition, though he doubts she actually forgot his name.

"Easy, Heather" her name rolls off of his tongue in a velvety caress and he sees her shiver, with cold or something else he doesn't know. He flatters himself by thinking it was him. "I only wanted to make sure that we both don't let," he gestures between the two of them "affect the game. I had no intention of having a Coin, or finding her for that matter, nor do I have any now. I am just as surprised by this as you are, I assure you."

In spite of his words, Alejandro notices a wisp of hair that has released itself from her ponytail. Before he realizes what he is doing, his hand is grazing her face to tuck it behind her hair. The move is idiotic and cheesy, but he is filled with such content that he doesn't move his hand away. Heather leans into his palm for a second, eyes closing, before her eyes widen and she is running back to the dining hall. His fist closes to preserve her warmth and he chuckles. Maybe this Coin business wont be as bad as he originally thought. If anything, Heather would make a pretty stepping stone to the top.

Heather spent most of the flight laying low. She wasn't about to start making friendships that would serve no purpose so until the teams were decided she was just going to sit in one of the first class chairs and observe. Most of the other competitors were still angry t her actions on Total Drama Island and Action, but what did they expect? It wasn't called Total Play Nice. She was there to win and she would not accept defeat a third time. She wondered what team she was going to be and started comparing the other teens. None of them would really trust her except the new girl, and even that would be tricky. She was annoying as hell. She wasn't even going to think about Alejandro. Honestly, what were the odds of finding her Coin on this stupid show? Sure, other people have hooked up on this show -Bridgette and Geoff, Courtney and Duncan, Gwen and Trent, Lindsay and Tyler- but none of those couples were soul mates it was just a combination of hormones and closeness. It wasn't fair. She was the only serious competitor here and now she has to deal with… This?! Heather had to admit though, she could do worse. She hadn't seen him in action yet but she could tell that Alejandro was serious about winning. How could he not be, when he matched her so closely? It didn't hurt that he was extremely good looking…

Heather shook herself to knock the thought out of her head. She could not afford to be distracted during this game. She would not be captured by his charm so easily, Coin or not. And she could definitely_ Not_ let anyone else find out that they were Coins. It would be a death sentence. If the others knew that she had a soul mate they wouldn't hesitate to vote her off faster than Chris could say "Me". If anything, he would make a pretty stepping stone on the way to the top.

Once they were in Egypt, she continues to avoid Alejandro. 'He charms them all so easily' she thinks. She doesn't care and they agreed not to let this… Thing get in the way of the competition but that doesn't mean that it isn't hard to watch. She decides that a friendship with Sierra would be her best shot at forming an alliance with someone and keeps to her side. She goes into the pyramid and almost gets killed thanks to Sierra. But… no matter, play nice for right now and plot her destruction later.

When they cross the finish line, Sierra is sent with the boys in group two and Heather feel just the smallest amount of jealousy at the thought of Sierra being on the same team as Alejandro. She feels better when she notices his left eye give the slightest twitch. He obviously is not as happy with his team as he wants them to think he is. She is disappointed that both Gwen and Courtney are on her team, and Izzy is just plain crazy, but she is thankful that Owen is not on her team. Physical challenges alone would have been a pain.

When Alejandro sees Heather coming out of the pyramid, he can't help but get a bit more excited about his team. His Coin is a mighty competitor and he would like to see her work. For his advantage of course. But she isn't placed on his team and he is slightly disappointed. He finds that having a Coin is an interesting thought. When he was flirting with Bridgette and Lindsay a small part of his mind was on Heather. What she was doing, who she was doing it with. His self-confidence didn't usually allow him to be jealous and so the tiny flare of jealousy for Cody, when he was placed on Heather's team was a surprise. Nothing he couldn't brush aside easily, but interesting all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Total Drama franchise. I merely own the plot.

So I finished chapter two today, a lot faster than I expected... If you are reading this, I would like to know what you think so review! Or not I suppose, I guess the final decision is up to you haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chris gives them a few hours break so that the interns can quickly make the Team logos and mats. No one is allowed to go into first class since the competition has started and since there was no way Heather was going to sit in Economy, she sits in the dining hall. Most of her team is in there as well, with the exception of Izzy since she was in the air vents. So Heather sits in the dining hall and listens to Sierra make a list of all the reasons Cody is adorable. As much as it makes her want to hurl, Heather does find out a lot of blackmail material to use against Cody. Courtney is pacing and worrying about Duncan and Heather rolls her eyes. 'He's out, who cares?' she thinks. She watches in amusement as Gwen fidgets and tries not to worry about Duncan so much, especially since Courtney is in the same room. Why she doesn't just go to a different room is Heather's question but she figures that even if she was in a different room, and Gwen was worrying about Duncan, it would still find a way to get back to Courtney.

She isn't quite sure how she knows but Alejandro is in Economy, getting to know his team and learning their weaknesses and strengths. 'Just another reason to stay out of Economy.' She has decided to completely ignore Alejandro's existence as much as possible, so she pushes any thoughts of him away. She knows it's going to be hard and she wonders if her parents had any trouble like this when they first found each other. She doubts it. For one, they weren't Coins. And she had never seen one get angry at the other, it just wasn't in their natures. Heather sighs and continues to build her resolve. She didn't need a Coin and she does not want one now.

Alejandro knows what Heather is doing. She is planning on ignoring him so that she isn't distracted. It's not going to work, he knows because he just cant seem to ignore her either. He gets to know his team and mentally catalogs their strengths and weaknesses. Sierra seems to be uninterested in him and has gone to the dinning hall to stalk Cody and talk about Cody to Heather. It matters not to him whether she likes him or not, he doesn't need to seduce her to be able to manipulate her.

When Chris calls them out of the plane to start the next challenge, they find their team colors. It only bothers him a little to see Chris' face smiling up at him on their team logo. 'At least it will get us brownie points with Chris. Chris explains the challenge and he sets out to figuring out how to fit his entire team on one small goat. He listens with one ear to Heather immediately take control of her team and finds her sass and wit charming.

He gives an inspiring speech and makes note of Sierra's uninterested face. His team allows him to take the reigns of control easily and he feels it is his place at the top. The fact that he is standing on Owen gives him satisfaction as well. He is smug in the confessional and manages to complement Chef at the same time. He isn't sure if or when that will come in handy, but it isn't going to hurt anything. He isn't to concerned with the scarab beetles, even if they decided to eat them he is on top of Owen and that will give him a lot of time to get out of dodge.

It is a musical challenge though, so he acts frightened, if only to keep his image up, and the song is fine until the homeschool kid ruins it. They all take off and he finds his team behind Heather's. It is the perfect time to mess with her. She should learn quickly on that she cannot ignore him and should align herself with him, rather than against him. He imagines the way they would rule this show if only Heather wasn't so stubborn about winning. He would give her second place and that had to count for something, didn't it?

Heather knows it's childish, but she can't help but taunt the other team, taunt _him. _She waves her fingers and blows a raspberry. His flirting is unexpected and she watches Courtney closely for any signs of attraction. He manages to shake Courtney in less than three minutes and she admires his cunning. She does **not** swoon! Next thing she knows, Alejandro's team is gone and they are lost. It is silent for a few moments before she, Courtney, and Gwen start fighting. It's Izzy and her crazy camel talk that saves them. Heather still doesn't like her.

When they finally reach the Nile, her gaze is immediately drawn to Alejandro. 'Alejandro's **team**' she stresses. Their basket is halfway done and there is no way that her team will beat his. Or is there? She jumps at the chance to swap Izzy for Sierra, the deal made sweeter by Alejandro's objection to it. Her other teammates are still bitches but at least Sierra is useful and still open to manipulate. She sticks her tongue out again and he blows her a kiss. is all going fine until the stupid camel won't get in the boat. Izzy won't help and they all try to pull the giant thing in.

Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot finishes their basket soon. Alejandro notices with joy that the Amazons are still struggling with their animal. His team has a decent head start before he gives Izzy permission to speak to the camel. The crocodiles are more of a threat than the beetles were and his first though, he is surprised to find, is not of his safety. It is for Heather's. _'Mi amor.'_ He wonders if he is her first thought as well. His safety isn't too far behind and he is aggravated when the Amazons pass them and end up winning. He placates himself with the fact that he did not come in last and reasons that it would be unwise to show his strength so soon in the game.

Staying in Loser Class still stings.


	3. Jealousy in Japan

So this is _**really **_late, and I am sorry. There has been a lot of stuff going on in my life right now and for a bit I thought it was over but it wasn't. This is episode 3 and I hope you like it! Please Read and Review! I am sorry for the wait and hopefully I will be able to update this more often.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Franchise. All recognizable characters belong to their rightful owners.**

They are on the plane for twelve hours so they all have at least ten of those hours off. That means time to rest and eat and avoid each other, which is exactly what Heather and Alejandro are doing. For some strange reason it doesn't work. They are actively seeking each other out while trying desperately to make it seem coincidental and annoying. Each has already decided to keep their heads in the game, and Heather is still annoyed that he flirted with her -'and Courtney' her traitorous mind whispers- while Alejandro is peeved about being in Loser Class. But even that doesn't stop the "accidental" grazes of hands or arms. It doesn't stop them both from leaving their respective class to "get some water" or "go to the bathroom". Their careful that they are alone when these encounters happen, and if they aren't alone they have no contact whatsoever. They each get a thrill from it, the feeling of doing something that no one but them knows about, the shock that goes through each as their skin touches that both excites and calms them. They can't explain it, it is a heady feeling, but it makes then nauseous. 'It doesn't change anything at all.' they think. 'That million is mine'.

When Chris gives the contestants a two hour warning, the casual meetings stop. No more getting water, no more using the bathroom. They are competitors once more and that is the end of that. At the same time that Alejandro saves -and charms- Leshawna, Heather feels something in the back of her head. 'He's up to something'. Her eyes narrow but her pride keeps her in her seat. She sits and enjoys the peace and perks of first class. At least, she enjoys it until Courtney starts making claims about being leader. That has to be stopped. **Now**. Heather looks to Sierra for support and is disgusted. She vows to never let herself get that desperate for Alejandro a guy. She looks at him from the corner of her eyes while they are in the common area, and if there is a feeling of disappointment that he isn't looking at her she ignores it.

Alejandro can feel Heather's gaze on him but he doesn't get to inwardly preen for long before they are all falling. He looks to Heather and catches her eye. She glares and he gets the hint. 'No saving Heather. Noted' The song is alright, he supposes. When he was a child he really did want to be a Lion Tamer. He can barely hear anything over the sound of the air rushing in his ears. When they land on a giant pile of... -rice? Really Chris?- he compliments Leshawna, knowing that Heather hates her. He has watched the previous seasons, maybe not as often as Sierra but enough to find weaknesses that he can exploit in the other competitors. He feels a spark of irritation that is not his. It's Heather, and the fact that she is in his head is unsettling. He gets out of the rice quickly. 'Weaklings!' he thinks viciously as his team stammers and shuffles to avoid the challenge. He volunteers so that they actually have a chance of winning and its child's play to calm the rabid panda. His team wins the first challenge and he gloats that Heather's is in last. As they walk back to the plane he decides to walk near Heather to further enjoy his victory. "It must be very embarrassing to be in last so early in the competition, hmm?"

Heather is pissed at Sierra and Cody but she plays it cool. "If I can get over Harold seeing my breasts, I can handle coming in last once. As long as I win the final challenge I'm fine." She rolls her eyes at him and starts to walk faster. "And leave me alone!"

Alejandro is filled with boiling rage. 'He...What?' He has seen the incident that she is referring to, he had even laughed at her then, when he didn't know her. But now he does know her and she is his Coin and he was the only one allowed to see her body, even if he himself hadn't seen it yet. Manipulating Leshawna can wait, Harold has to go. **Now**. He spends the time that Chris is explaining the next challenge to devise a way to destroy get rid of Harold. One one hand, he is pretty sure that just beating the nerdling up would be satisfying but on the other, he can't tip the others that he is not everything nice and smooth. He determines that Harold's biggest weakness is his ego. A few well placed compliments and Harold would get rid of himself. Harold gets so excited by so little. It almost makes Alejandro feel bad for him. Almost.

Meanwhile, Heather's annoyance is heightened further when she sees the stuff they have to use to make a commercial. Gwen is an idiot and Courtney is just as bad. She storms off and goes to first class to enjoy it while she can. She uses the remaining time to fume about her team and Alejandro. At least, she tries to. Her team is a constant source of irritation but Alejandro on the other hand... He sicken and thrills her at the same time. Plus it was fun to feel how he felt when she brought up Harold. Heather's smirk turns to a frown on how her team will be eliminating someone today. She growls in frustration. 'If only I wasn't teamed up with Imbeciles!'

Alejandro makes the mistake of trying one of the fish tails and regrets it instantly. His mouth will never be the same after, he is sure of it. He throws up just thinking about it in the confessional. His commercial gets done with almost no bumps and the only thing that he can complain about is his team's wooden acting. He is clearly the superior actor. He is smug as he views Harold's "art" but feels he needs just a little push to get the job done. Heather's team wins the challenge and she looks so cute that he finds he doesn't mind coming in second so much. A rush of fondness overcomes him when she glances at him with that cute expression on her face and he isn't even aware of the tiny smile on his face until her gaze is off of him. He kills the fondness quickly and wanders off. He happens upon Harold and slyly plants the suggestion of honor in his head. It is oh so satisfying when Team Victory comes back with one less member. His blood settles quickly, out of sight of out of mind. He glances over the members of Team Victory and tries to decide which one he wants to pick next. He notices the blonde surfer's fidgeting as she avoids his eyes and how she blushes when she sees he's watching her. Ah. That one. Bridgette, was it?


End file.
